Consequences of being late to class!
by Kinnys
Summary: Harry is once more late to potions. Well, this time the consequences will be more permanent than just getting a detention.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hiyas I'm Kinnys, I took over the Story 'Consequences of being late to class' by Magic Love. So I rewrote the first chapter hopefully it is as good as Magic Love's. I did use some of her writing in the chapter so I marked them. The character's belong to the author J.K Rowling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was in trouble (1). Why? That answer is simple you see Harry is late to potions. Now why would Harry be late to this class? Simple again it is potions. Harry despised potions, not because of the brewing; he's good at it but that is until Malfoy decides to blow up his potions getting him in trouble with the professor, which is the reason why he hates potions! The professor, the Severus Snape: the almighty master of potions, the ruler of the dungeon or what he and his friends call him: dungeon bat or greasy git. This particular professor hates his guts for things his father did or maybe it is the fact that he, Harry, looks a lot like his father but with his mother eyes. Harry gets mad at Sanpe for thinking that he is a bully like his father was, yes Harry knows about his father's bullying. He got to admit that he not fond of the idea that he father treated others like crap, but what can he do about that, other than deal with the hate that Snape gives him. Harry had at one point in time thought that Snape would see him for Harry and not his father's replica but that hasn't happen yet. He is not like his father at all more like his mother: a kind soul, someone who stands up for the weak, someone who fights for what are right, not like Snape sees them. Professor Snape is the only man alive that can scare Harry, not Voldemort or Uncle Vernon, into doing things he would not normally do, like rushing to class for fear of being late. Skidding to a stop in front of the door he took a deep breath, only hearing the thumping of his frantic heart and imagining Professor Snape's death glare. So he could be forgiven for not hearing the teeny weenie BANG that came from inside the room caused by a small explosion. He squared his shoulders like any good Gryffindor and opened the door... (2)<p>

For green goo to hit him smack dap in the middle of his face! (3) Harry's mind went into frantic mode, because very few things frighten him in general, but not know what that goo was or what it can do caused him to scream or tried to scream out the words' Get this thing off of me" but that turned out to be a bad idea when the said goo slithered down Harry's throat. Harry grabbed his throat feeling a chocking sensation, coughing in hopes of gaining his breath back. Once breathing became normal again his brain started to think of conclusions on what the goo did to him. Possible conclusions: he was going to explode, grow an extra arm, simply faint (4), or die! The second guess was the closest, though when Harry opened his eyes he didn't know that. Only the whole class, including Professor Snape, wide eyes prompted him to ask very eloquently. (5)

"What?"

He was hoping for the screeching of Hermione telling him off for being late to class or Ron asking him why he was late to beginning with or Snape's deliberate reply of"50 points from Gryffindor and dentition, Potter", but that didn't happen that's when he notice that Hermione pointed to his head and Ron pointed at his waist gaping like fish. Harry's left hand went up to his head to find silky triangular ears, while his right hand found a long silky tail at his tail bone.(6) Harry then figured out what that goo did to him, feeling a bit dizzy at the sudden realization of his situation hit. He had cat ears and a tail, what was he going to do. He hated attention, but being Harry Potter that is what he gets all the time, now he can add this to the rumors that circle around him.

"Mr. Potter, Congratulations" The potions professors 'I-would-rather-be-in-a-room-with-a-bunch-of-blast-ended-screwts-than-teach-you' voice rang out. "You seem to have acquired a cat ears and tail,"(7)

_'Thank you captain obvious thanks for pointing this out' _Harry though inside his head, not voicing out his thoughts, because his thoughts turned into sour thoughts of: how can he deal with being turned into a cat-boy/thing or whatever that potion did to him, or better how will everyone react or the rumors of how this happened. Gulping up air, Harry realized that he was having the worst time breathing; it had become hard and painful. Harry looked around gazing into Snape's face, hoping he knew what to do about this because he didn't. Snape's face blurred, his thoughts ceased… Harry fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: 1-6 is the parts that I took from Magic Love original story so those lines are hers. So hopefully I'll have the next update soon. Reviews will be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Update :) This chapter I was having issues with keeping Severus in Character so hopefully I did that well, and I hope you guys enjoy the read. :) Excuse the misspelling, there might be some, so let me know if you spot anything, will help me out :) This chapter is in Severus Snape's point of view.

* * *

><p>Today was one of those days that Severus did not want to complete he had double potions with Gryffindor and Slythrin, the two house rivals of the century and this particular class had one of the worse rivals ever, Potter and Malfoy. They cause the most disruptive distractions in class, causing him on most days a migraine. He didn't know why Dumbledore insisted on putting those two houses together, okay maybe Dumbledore mentioned uniting the houses together, but that was besides the point. He did not like the fact that today lesson had to be in pairs, as in two dunderheads working together. That means that more potions exploding than normal, as Severus walks into the room, he scans the room glaring at each and everyone one of those dunderheads to scare them. He likes to see the scared reactions; it is his favorite thing to do.<p>

"Today we are working on the 'Animagi' poiton' does anyone know what this potion does" Snape asked in his cold, uncaring voice. Once more Granger raised her hand, expecting to be called upon, which he was not going to. He never called on Granger for only one reason and that reason was: she already knew the answers and it is no fair to allow someone that is smart to give answers freely when he can focus on the dunderheads that don't study, like Mr. Weasley.

"Weasley, what is the answer?" Severus pounced in looking at Weaseley with knowing eyes.

"I don't know…sir" Weaseley mumbled. Severus smirked at that, while Weasley flushed in embarrassment. "Well then Weasley, 20 point from Gryffindor for not studying"

"The 'Animagi' potion helps bring out the inner animal in you, allow the wielder to transform into the animal of his or her true nature. This particular potion allows for a beginner Animagi to learn what animal he or her is able to transform into" Granger said this all in a huff. Severus thought "_when will this witch learn not to talk out of turn'_

"Granger 25 points for being an insufferable know it all" Severus smirked at her smile disappearing at hearing his insult, well more like a compliment in Severus's mind. Severus had a way with dealing out compliments within insults, not that most people understood that, but most of the time it is insults.

Glaring at Granger Severus said "I expect a 15 inches of parchment on the effect this potion may cause on the user. This potion is highly advance so you will need a partner." Watching as the dunderheads move towards one another he notice that Weasley was not moving, but gazing at the door expecting someone, Potter he suspected, to come waltzing right on in. Severus let this go on until there was no one else but Malfoy that he could partner with.

"Weasley since Mister Potter decided to ditch my class today you can work with Mister Malfoy," Seeing Weasley about the protest Severus said quickly "5 points, for not listening to a teacher" Severus smirk at seeing Weasley's embarrassed face as he moved towards Malfoy, who equally didn't look to happy about who he is being partnered with .

Fifteen minutes has gone by since his instructions to make this advance level potion, Severus was doing his rounds checking and rechecking the potions, just in case something went wrong he can banish it. Stopping at Grangers station he commented on the color being slightly off green, when it need to a dark emerald green color. Grangers eyes widened with confusion first then died down when she realized what she missed and add in the ingredients. Severus turned around to inform Malfoy and Weasley of their potion that is was completely off, but as luck may have it the potion started to bubble. Then with a bang it exploded.

"Everyone duck" Severus yelled and everyone duck, except for one person. Hearing the creaking of the potions door opening, Severus yelled out "Don't open….." but that fall on silent ears as Potter open the door to be attacked by the exploding potion. Potter did a funky dance and opened his mouth and the green blob that Severus deducted: the potion. It slithered down Potter's throat, in the next few seconds Severus saw a faint glow of white and with a popping sound cat ears and tail appeared on the boy. Potter glanced around the room; Severus could tell he didn't like being looked at, which at this moment in time that was what everyone was doing including him.

"What?" Potter seems to ask and his gazed looked for his loving friends for answers, which they didn't give, only pointing and gasping. He took his hands and felt the ears and tail. Severus could tell that Potter was in a panic.

"Mr. Potter, Congratulations" Severus said in a malicious voice, "You seem to have acquired a cat ears and tail," He notice the glare Potter gave him but a few seconds later Potter was breathing heavily. His body started to sway and Severus notice that he was about the faint. Severus moved with the quickness of being a potions master, he quickly caught Potter before he fell down possibly injured himself on one of the work stations.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Might update soon :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

::Authors Note:: Enjoy! Thanks to Alitchan and Seto K4iba1 for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Silence was all he heard when he started to wake up, it was never that silent in the dormitory. There were only two places that can be this silent: the Hospital wing or the Library, Harry knew for a fact that he was not in the Library, why would he be in the library? So he knew he was in the Hospital wing. He slowly opened his eyes, they hurt to open. Once he opened his eyes everything was in colors of smooth grays: the tables were a darker grey while the curtains around him was a lighter almost white color. Blinking and rubbing his eyes Harry reflected on what the day events: he hope the potion merely made him receive new limbs nothing else.<p>

Not knowing the time Harry wanted to leave the Wing already, he hated the attention he received, the questions he'll have to answer once he awakes. Though Madam Pomfrey is known for not asking any questions on how her students received the said wounds or injuries, but he had a sickly suspicion that she might know that some of his injuries may have not been from Quidditch, but from his relatives. She never did ask though, just stared at him with her knowing eyes, which he didn't like at all. Made him feel like he had to tell her about all the atrocious things his relatives did to him during the summers and before he even come to Hogwarts. Harry wonders where Madam Pomfrey is at, she is usually right next to her patients until they wake up and explains what happened, looking around he noticed that the lights made the room darker, or look darker, possibly meaning the lights were out…maybe even saying that the med-witch was sleeping?

'_Wait a minute I can see clearly…Do I have my glasses on? _Harry moved his hands up to his face expecting the feel of his glasses, but there was nothing but his flesh. "_Holy Merlin, I can see…see shit what was that potion? Am I going to lose my eyes?_ Harry took deep calming breaths to sooth his frantic mind, these changes are killing him. Harry knew now that he will not be sleeping anymore tonight. He has not slept well in ages, not since Voldemort plagued his mind with memories. Memories of: Tom's life, Voldemort's rise to fame and power, his destruction when Harry killed him the first time, his time as a being neither living or dead, his attempts to rise, being reborn again, death eater meetings, and finally his death by Harry's hands. His legs started to itch terribly like a pinching sensation going up and down his legs signaling him to start to move.

"_If I go for a walk I might be able to make it back before Pomfrey gets up to check on me…yea that sounds good, I need the clear my head" _Harry thinks. It is a good idea for the most part but most of his good ideas lead to dangerous and unexpected things to take place. Harry creeps up from his bed, mostly expecting to be caught but nothing jumps from the shadows. He opens the door to the outside world and begins to walk out. Harry is hesitant about being late out tonight, not for the fact that it is late but for the fact that teacher's patrol the area at night making sure no one is walking the corridors at night, mostly to meet lovers.

Harry was letting his feet lead the way, while he letting his mind wander. He didn't even realize that he was heading to direction of the dungeons. _Swish _Harry's ears twitched on the top of his head, allowing Harry to hear to movement of a cloak moving in the darkness. Freezing to his spot Harry frantically looked for a place to hide, spotting a suit of armor Harry dived to hide under it.

_Swish _Harry heard again. _Who is patrolling this late at night? Where was he at anyways? _ Harry thought but went back to not paying attention to the outside world once more. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry spotted at black string flowing through the corridors, it caught his attention. Memorized him, his eyes never wavered from that string that kept getting closer. He wanted to pounce on it, play with that string, it was getting closer. Getting ready to jump on 'his' string_ Now, _Harry thought as he jump at 'his' string, only to collide with something more solid then just floating string.

_Thump...Crunch _Harry heard the object he jumped into fell to the floor. Not realizing that he closed his eyes he slowly opened to see the bottom of a pair of shoes.

* * *

><p>Severus was in his rooms grading potion essays when he heard the distinctive chime that alerted him to anyone roaming the dungeon corridors at night. It was a common occurrence with the Slythrins to sneak out and try to prank the unsuspecting houses, but he always put a stop before they caused trouble, because there are teachers who are biased against the Slythrin house. Severus put his quill down and started to head towards the door, glancing at the watch noticing that it was quite late. Sighing he headed towards the area where the chime alerted him to. Now the chime works only for the caster, kind of like playing the muggle game of: 'hot and cold', the farther away Severus is the lower the chime sound is and the closer the higher the chime is. That is how Severus was walking down the corridor heading towards the Great Hall. He walked pass a tin suit when he suddenly felt a body collide with his legs. Severus fell and he fell hard, his head connected to the floor in a horrible '<em>crunching' <em>sound. Instinctively his hands went toward his head, feeling around for any open wounds.

_Whoever is out this late is getting an expulsion _Severus thought as he felt the goo-y substance of blood pooling around his left ear. Pressing his left hand against the wound he lifted his body to glance at the smaller body of a student with car ears by his feet. Noticing that Potters gaze was attached to his right pant leg.

"Potter what are you looking at? Why are you even up roaming around the place as if you own the place jumping people? What were you thinking?" Severus snapped out loudly. Harry head snapped up fast and his hands curled around the new fixtures around his head.

"Please not so loud" Harry whimpered hands clutching his nearly found ears. Severus froze, those ears were not supposed to be able to work. Severus realized that the potion did more to Potter than what was possible before.

"Harry what are doing out of bed?" Severus lowered his voice to whisper, though is still had the sharp sting as though he was yelling. "Can you hear?"

"I…I couldn't sleep..sir" Harry mumbled back, hoping to Merlin that Severus didn't start to yell again it hurt his now sensitive ears. "Yea of course I can hear". Severus stiffen, he just got confirmation that Harry's attached limbs are indeed working.

"Hospital Wing Now" Severus said ushering Harry up and out towards the Wing.

* * *

><p>:::Authors Note::: How was it? If there is any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Its an update hooray. I finally finished this chapter woot woot. : )

Disclaminer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

Thanks for the reviews for those who left a review.

* * *

><p>Hermonie is extremely worried about: a one mister Harry James Potter. She swears that instead of <em>James <em>as a middle name it should be _trouble _seeing as that is what he attracts. After the incident this afternoon, Hermonie did what she does best and went to the library looking for information to help out her best friend. That turned out to be a dead end; It was impossible to find anything on that potion, there was no data, no information on the side effects, all any book said about the Animgai potion was that is help the witch or wizard out to find their inner animal. There was not any information about any partial transformation, though Hermonie believed she was merely looking in the wrong book. She went off down on of the many library isle looking for any book concerning Animgai potion. Walking down an isle she came across a title that caught her attention…_The details about the poisons of highly dangerous elixirs (concerning bodily reactions) _by _P.H. Huntington, _ Hermonie opened this book to the index, _Details about the reactions caused by the Animgai potion….page 317. _Hermonie yelped in joy, she found the book and also the answers to the essay due in potions 3 days from now. Jumping excitedly Hermonie left the isle and headed to an empty table to look up the answers and maybe help her friend out with this issue of a ruined potion that Ron messed up on. She knew it was Ron that messed the potion up, though he might try to put the blame on Malfoy, but she knew that Malfoy is one of the best potion makers in their generation besides herself of course.

_Pg 317_

_Details about the reactions caused by the Animgai potion:_

_There are many reactions caused by the Animgai potion, the most common one would be the ability to find ones inner animal. Other reactions are mostly cause by a failure to follow the instructions when making the potion or consuming an unfinished potions. _

_A man consumed an uncompleted Animgai potion. (i.e forgot to add the liver of a horn tail bat) _

_According to this case, when you don't add the liver of a horn tail bat whatever happens to be the inner animal comes forth and you lose yourself to your animal. This particular man lost himself to his inner animal went out of control and killed his family…..potion is red in color._

"_Not Harry"_

_The woman who gain tentacles. _

"_Definitely not Harry" _

'_Bang' _

Hermione jump at the sudden noise, looking up at the person to see platinum blonde hair: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry was being dragged back to the Hospital wing by Professor Snape. Harry heard Professor Snape uttering words of "<em>imbecile…dunderhead…not coming to class on time" <em>and more words that Harry didn't want even acknowledge. Harry's thought started to wonder, he landed on his right hand which was being held (aka: being dragged) by Professor Snape. He was eying Snape's hand; it was stained from all those potions he made. Snape's hand radiated warmth, which contrasted with his icy personality, and Harry was basking in the warmth of his hand. It was simply enjoyable. Harry like this warmth it made him happy, really happy. Suddenly Snape stop allowing Harry, who was in deep thought about how happy he was about having a hold of a warm hand, to crash into his back.

"Hey why'd you stop" Harry mumbled into Snape's back. Snape turned around and gave Harry a once over, eying him suspiciously. Harry got annoyed and yelled out "WHAT" though that result ended up with Harry yanking his hand out of Snape's to press his own hands to the two cats ear and mumbled an "owwie". Snape on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that" Snape mumbled looking even more suspiciously at Harry.

"Hear what?" mumbled Harry looking side to side to see if anything will pop out and try to scare him only to come back to land on Snape, who was still give him the look. "What is there something wrong" Harry murmured as to not hurt his sensitive ears.

"I heard purring" was his reply.

"Oh must be Mrs. Norris or another cat, I heard some of the firsties brought more cats than usual" Snape gave him another look before grabbing his hand to drag him even closer to Madam Pomfrey. Harry's thought went once more back to Snape's unusual warm hand and once more Snape stopped and looked once and Harry. Harry glared back.

Severus heard the purring the first time around and he knew that no cats other than Mrs. Norris were out and he knew that cats did not purr randomly only when they are happy. So he kept his eyes on Potter, who knew what the Animagi potion did to him. So he grabbed Potter arm once more to guide the kid back to and there he heard it again the purring and looked at Potter. That was it Potter was purring. What the hell was the child purring at?

"What" Harry murmured obviously learning his lesson not to shout? Severus contemplated on informing that Mister Potter was indeed causes that infernal racket.

"Mister Potter, are you sure you didn't hear any purring?" at that Potter shook his head. Severus sighed "You are aware you are the one purring?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I did it lol. Reviews would be nice.<p> 


End file.
